ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LionHeartKIng
Visit my archive for my past 100 messages on the wiki. Collaboration/friendship card I've been wanting to make a friendship card. What plans do you have in mind? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:42, May 12, 2014 (UTC) All I have to say is: thos stars are MASSIVE. I can I make a card there to try it out? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:57, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about your site, the star pics are big. lol NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:04, May 12, 2014 (UTC) X8722 "Gymnastic Graviton HERO - Triple Fold Dragon" or the same name, but w/o the "Graviton"? It'll have to have an archetype condition for it to be a "Gymnastic HERO" or a "Graviton" monster though (depending on the name you choose or you could pick a different name than those 2). NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:12, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure. As for effect ideas, I was thinking on making a card the can bring out "Graviton", but also protect "Gymnastic HEROES". How do you feel about that? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:56, May 13, 2014 (UTC) That would be nice (for the helping Graviton thing). And I will add a few new Level modding and swarm cards to the Deck to Xyz and Synchro Summon (I haven't updated that page in a while). NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:37, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I know what half of the effect of the Cross Number will be. I just need to research your archetype for the other half (my apologies for not knowing how your archetype works). NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:48, May 13, 2014 (UTC) How about I give half of the effect negation (98) and give the other half a Special Summon effect and that effect is treated as being Special Summoned with a "Gymnastic Method" card (89)? The Neutral effect can add 1 "Gymnastic Method" Spell card from the Deck to the hand upon Xyz Summon. NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Would you like the monster to be LIGHT or EARTH? NovaTsukimori (talk) 13:29, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. I will levae this wikia fro a while, therefore i leave this job on your hands --OnePiece (talk) 14:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Did someone hack your wikia? OnePiece (talk) 14:35, May 16, 2014 (UTC) LHK Wiki I plan to make a couple cards there soon, though probably not until the 19th or 20th. Though, it would be interesting to know what it feels like to be an admin. Also, what are your opinions on these two? NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:28, May 16, 2014 (UTC) "Graviton Contortionist" could say other before "Graviton" as it itself is a "Graviton". But, not bad. Look at us supporting Rank 8 monsters like there's no tomorrow... NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:41, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I'll make the kanji for Contortionist soon, unless you beat me to it. NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. What do you have in mind? NovaTsukimori (talk) 18:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. My ideas store is being refilled lately xD OnePiece (talk) 03:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC) The Overlimit Effect will be used in the custom layout for Pendulum Monsters only. Overlimit Effects on most non-Pendulum Monsters will be where the Pendulum Effect would be. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:18, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Gosh, did you red my mind? I was planning to create an card like this a long time ago. Well, maybe we coul call it as the Undead Heart --OnePiece (talk) 14:23, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. I kinda want to bring back the " " playstyle... NovaTsukimori (talk) 20:24, May 17, 2014 (UTC) These puns are revolting, but yes... NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) OK. Also, what do you think about the "Diablo" monsters and "Electromaster Raiden" (though, in Raiden's and "La Casa del Diablo"'s cases, their effects haven't been revealed yet). NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:55, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking of "Blue-Eyes Infernombie Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Infernombie Dragon". I am making a few more red-links for Sacred Sanctuary ''as soon as possible, mainly because, while we're working on a FIRE set, I also want to make a WATER set. The blue set will contain another collaboration card as the cover card, one that should sound quite familiar to you. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:21, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Not bad, it's basically " " for "Graviton" and Gymnastic HERO". NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) No. I don't mind. NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:43, May 21, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Suimin have some ability to swarm, but their primary purpose is similar to the : prevent Graveyard usage. NovaTsukimori (talk) 18:42, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Ty (about the 2k edits) and np. NovaTsukimori (talk) 09:32, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Not bad. :) NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:16, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I knew how you felt when I made the "Triple Fold Graviton Dragon". Btw, how do feel about me making a Structure Deck similar to the Cyber Dragon Deck (being LIGHT Machine and all), but after doing a FIRE and WATER Deck? NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:40, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I guess what cards may be your most memorable and/or cards that may be your masterpiece cards. I'm making "White Lightning Dragon" and "Black Flare Dragon" Tins because they are some of my best and most memorable cards (alongside Graviton Dragon and Scorpius, but this is from other people's opinions as well as how much fun I had when making those). As a friend, I'll see over some of your cards and give you a personal opinion on those to help you make a decision. NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:59, May 22, 2014 (UTC) New Monarchs Hmm... I do appreciate the gesture, but TBH, I'm not sure the Monarchs need a form past Mega Monarchs. That's kinda where they hit their apex. You did give me an idea for two more Monarchs, though. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:23, May 22, 2014 (UTC) If you want, you can take a crack at Mega Pendragon and Mega Arthrulum. IDK if Mega Pendragon is Scale 5 or 7, but Mega Arthrulum is definitely Scale 9. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:46, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Monarchs Do you mind if I use Cernunnos, Illumi, and Xander for an upcoming fanfic of mine? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:53, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I was only talking about their base forms, but thanks for letting me use both forms. I'll be sure to credit you once i actually write this thing. XD Though I have to ask: What do these three look like in terms of appearance? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:26, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Overlimit monsters I have very good news. The CardTable2 now officially recognises the Overlimit monsters as an Effect Monster sub-type, thanks to Taylor. To be honest, I never thought of talking to an admin about that. I'm a little shy when it comes to admins... NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:33, May 23, 2014 (UTC) It's probably from the time I first encountered Y-tak. So my shyness got worse since then... NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Action Cards Remember that fanfic I mentioned that the Monarchs are used in? It's for ARC-V, so there is an Action Duel, complete with Action Cards. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) It's called "Judgment". It's not posted yet, but I'll link you when I do. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:00, May 24, 2014 (UTC) JAP cards All quoted from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia's "Card Layout" page. "Several changes are made in the Japanese terminology: for the first time, Flip (リバース) is treated as an equal Ability to Tuner, Union, Gemini, etc., and is listed next to the monster's Type in the card description; the word "効果" (Effect) is always written on the type line for Tuner, Union, Gemini, etc. monsters that have effects; terms like "Life Points", "Synchro", "Xyz" and "Pendulum" are abbreviated as "LP", "S", "X" and "P", respectively with furigana, and exclusively in the card text for better shortening. Following the TCG Problem-Solving Card Text, Japanese card text is now much easier to understand with a new pattern on the effect text: ''Marking circled number:Timing/Targeting (if any), Costs (if any). Resolution. Each effect is written in at least one sentence and marked with a circled number (①, ②, etc.); thus any text written before the number 1 (①) is not an effect and cannot be negated by the effects of cards such as "Skill Drain". The effect's timing, targeting, and costs follow the effect number and colon in one sentence; timing and targeting are separated from costs by a comma, which is dropped if an effect has no cost. The effect's action and resolution follow in a separate sentence(s). Also, new text patterns used for mentioning the support for an archetype, such as 「～」カード ("~" card) or 「～」モンスター ("~" monster"), begin to be used instead of the old ones such as 「～」と名のついたカード (card with "~" in its name) or 「～」と名のついたモンスター (monster with "~" in its name)." NovaTsukimori (talk) 10:29, May 25, 2014 (UTC) How do you feel about the name for Starter Deck Nova 2: ARC-V Kingdoms? Just wondering. NovaTsukimori (talk) 11:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Since I finally finished my ARC-V story I told you about, here's the link to it, like I said: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10378474/1/Judgment I hope you don't mind that I made Illumi a female monster. Women can hold masculine titles, and the concept just sounded more feminine to me. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Maybe. It's only meant to be a Starter Deck, so it's not centered around a specific attribute (unless it is centered around an Archetype, which Constellation is predominantly LIGHT). NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:37, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, LHK. Thanks for that, man. I've been using many different templates to create different kinds of monsters (one for Pendulum, two for Xyz and one for the others), and I found a HQ one recently, but the font for the card lore is missing and, even though I also downloaded two font packs for MSE YGO, I couldn't solve the problem. I'll give it a try and get in touch. Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:09, May 26, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Well, I was only going to support Constellation through more sets now. The name for ARC-V Kingdoms is for a story revolving around P Monsters (like ARC-V) and Kingdoms because there are 5 Kingdoms. The Deck will include an Xyz and possibly a Synchro. NovaTsukimori (talk) 17:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I finally got to see it and it is indeed, very good. Much better than the ones I was using. Gonna remake some cards using it now. When I said that thing about the fonts, I was talking about the other HQ template (the one that didn't work well). Whatever, thank you again, man. Empadakamikaze (talk) 20:29, May 26, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Well, the kingdoms was initially going to be the 4 symbols (Magiquipped extentions). Btw, because it only has 1 effect, you can reword the Constellation card to say "You can only activate *insert name here* once per turn", otherwise, not bad. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:03, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Can you rate this? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:53, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the hint, but it took me a while to get used to PSCT and even other previous changes on card lores, and I don't want to go through that again so soon. Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:14, May 27, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hm... Interesting. Why have you got an entire wiki for yourself? Wouldn't it be easier to just post all cards here? Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:35, May 27, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I hated those assholes. It's my least favorite Deck in the GAME. I only beat them twice. I would rather face Bujin or Ghostrick, which is saying A LOT considering I don't like those either. All 3 can burn in Hell, ly... NovaTsukimori (talk) 16:39, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply I’ve got your message I have currently have no ideas for a Vulcanaut subseries, but the idea of a collaboration sounds certainly sounds interesting, also why FIRE specifically? About my YouTube channel: Thanks i love praise. About Chibi Tachyon Dragon: I’ll consider making it as soon as i get my scanner working. You say you have ideas? I’m curious. German Names I just noticed that you were making cards with German Namings, which are already pretty good, but I can't help myself but have to point out/correct a few things: ● Kosmische Ende -> Kosmisches Ende (since Ende has a 'neutral gender' and -e is a mostly 'female' or plural ending.) ● Zahlen Wiederbelebung -> Nummernwiederbelebung (Just assuming you are meaning the Numbers. A personal thing: Wiederbelebung is quite a long word, why don't you try) (-> Nummernerweckung) ● Twilight Zahlen -> Twilightnummern (same here, although you could also translate Twilight, if it isn't part of an Archetype) -> Zwielichtnummern ● Lunar Twilight Ein -> Lunar Twilight Eins (Although 'Ein' would to some decree also be possible.) You can ignore this if you want, I just felt like writing it down. --Never this again (talk) 13:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for the support. I'm also glad i'm back. Sorry the time i stood away OnePiece (talk) 14:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Well, i'm not having any ideasleft lately, except for this archetype, therefore i think i won't edit here so much for a while. What do you expect from me? OnePiece (talk) 14:28, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Number M The "Number M" archetype was originally going to be for the " " and " " archetypes; but sure, you can make your own, if you want. Just link them to me so I can add them to the template. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:18, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Hm... Okay then, man. Thank ya. Empadakamikaze (talk) 20:20, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Counters Undead Heart Well, as far as i got, these Xyz Counters are used to make appropriatte Xyz and Synchro monsters have their effect looking like the Xyz ones, right? So ,for example, a Synchro monster with this on it's card lore: "Once per turn, you detach 1 Xyz Material from this cardto do certain thing", right? --OnePiece (talk) 03:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. I think i already have in mind a nice effect for the "Undead Heart", but i don't get how we can Synchro Summon monsters using Xyz Monsters, since they have no levels OnePiece (talk) 14:11, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Here is an idea: Undead Heart: Attribute= DARK Type: Zombie Type2 = Effect Type3 = Fusion ATK= ?? DEF =?? Rank = ?? "" "+ 1Zombie-Type monster.When this card is Fusion Summoned: Place 1 Xyz Material Counter on this card for each Xyz Material that was attached to an Xyz Monster used as a Fusion/Synchro Material Monster for this card. If a card effect that would involve detaching 1 or more Xyz Materials would affect this card: You can remove an equal number of Xyz Material Counters from this card instead. The original ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the respective ATK and DEF of the Zombie-Type monster used as a Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of this card x The number of Xyz Material cards attached to " " + 1000. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Xyz Material Counter counter from this card: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and if you do,you can target 1 Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special that Target --OnePiece (talk) 14:43, May 29, 2014 (UTC) You get to choose the level,k?. If you want to change anything else, you're free to do so xD OnePiece (talk) 14:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) There's absolutely no problem, haha. The thing is, when I make cards, I prefer to make them as realistic as possible (contrary to what I would do some years ago), in a way I think it would be plausible to have it as a real card, or something like that. Anyway, if I feel like paying a homage to something (like I did to Crash back in 2010 or 2011), I'll do it there. Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:24, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Oh, I just saw that you linked the cards in my Structure Deck. Thanks, man. There was a time I knew how to use external links, but yesterday I couldn't remember the source code and, while editing in Visual mode, things were getting all weird because of the way the table was made (this wiki really needs a template for set card lists). Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:43, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Formula Warrior Sure. Also, I appreciate the making of these cards. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Why Did Y-tak ban Red243? OnePiece (talk) 14:09, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Numeron Rare Sure. I discontinued it, but, Numeron Rare cards were commonly one of the strongest cards in the set. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) That actually sounds pretty interesting. NovaTsukimori (talk) 14:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh well. Btw, how do I connect links to your site? NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) What do you think the secondary Type for "Chaos-Eyes" should be? I already have the rest of his effect down in my head. The Grim Reaper 17:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Now for the secondary Type (through its effect). Should it be Sea-Serpent or something else? The Grim Reaper 14:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I'll choose Sea Serpent, since it's known as "Sea Dragon" in the ''OCG. The Grim Reaper 16:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Why ? Why do you mark my 2 Cards for Deletion ? The First one i could understand , i didn't know there was a Bonds of Hope in the Zexal Anime before. But why do you want to delete Bonds of Future ? Asu (talk) 15:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking about creating a forest of Zombie Counterparts of already existing Beasts and Beast-Warriors. What do you think of it? The first card from it would be Bone Bunny. The forest would be a field spell card treated as Zombie World --OnePiece (talk) 14:29, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Option 2. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC) The "Hieratic Primal Dragon" was Summoned by a card that creates "Twilight Fall" (TF) monsters. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Can you rate "Rainbow Arc Dragon"? The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Though, to those that think it's a reference to Vanguard, it actually started off as a reference to the Final Fantasy games (lose health and the limit gauge went up). The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Overlimit Monsters Are these monsters a kind of counterpart of the Gemini monsters? Also, i didin't get the chnages you did on my "Gagaga Lady". What was missing there? xD --OnePiece (talk) 14:41, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm just wondering if anyone got the reference. Not bad though. The Grim Reaper (talk) 16:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I'll just mostly watch from afar, only occasionally posting cards every now and then. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I'll make a few cards there, now that everyone is familiar with the Overlimit mechanic. Also, that Level 10 monster makes my Gustav Max much easier to Summon. The Grim Reaper (talk) 16:55, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me out with "Magiquipped Golden Dragon Etherweapon"? The Grim Reaper (talk) 17:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Undead Heart I'd not change anything. 100/10. Btw, what do you think of my "sin pot" cards"? Pot Of Gluttony --OnePiece (talk) 14:11, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Structure Deck Can you give me a good review on the Revival of the Great Graviton Dragon Structure Deck (not counting the Enhancement Pack)? (Since some of the cards are real, and some are those that you made, you don't need to look at all of them.) The Grim Reaper (talk) 06:30, June 8, 2014 (UTC) 'Kay. The Grim Reaper (talk) 17:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pojo I tryed to join that site countless times, but i didin't find the place to Login/Join it. About the insect part i didin't understand. Did you put our Insectoid Counterparts over there? xD Also (nothing to do with the subject) what do you think of my "Xyz +" new card? --OnePiece (talk) 14:09, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure. But if i join that site they will lose that thread. Btw, is there any Zombie thread too? --OnePiece (talk) 14:59, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Not bad. I'll help you out in a few sets whenever I have the time to. The Grim Reaper (talk) 13:29, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I saw that first zombie thread and they estarted to talk about Koalas ;-; OnePiece (talk) 14:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I already joined that site using the useer names as here. I'm liking the zombified cards :P --OnePiece (talk) 15:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Replay Ok. I'm curious about what you'll do. --The Pandaman (talk) 15:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Pojo * How can we link that cards on the posting? Just Like you did to Dark Magician? Btw i just added you there and i also want to learn how to send private messages. Help me, please? --OnePiece (talk) 14:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I guess. Can you rate my "Priest of the Sanctuary"? The Grim Reaper (talk) 16:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC) What is this Ghost support idea you speak of? The Grim Reaper (talk) 17:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Go on. Although I am curious as to who made the Ghost-Type. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:37, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Answers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 06:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) 1. To distinguish it from VXyz, of course. 2. Deleted. 3. Edited. 4. When did I join Pojo? Not bad, though I prefer to use the official phrase for archetype and name conditions (their periods are also always in between the parentheses). The Grim Reaper (talk) 16:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Not bad, not too powerful. As for " ", probably a REALLY small period, though I can't tell as I don't have very good sight. The Grim Reaper (talk) 17:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey LHK. I was looking at your Ghostling cards and I got interested on their effects (I once thought about making an archetype focused on "Extra Deck milling", but I dropped the idea), even though I'm not fond of the fake Type (don't really see the point on Ghosts). Whatever, the thing is: do you plan on expanding that strategy? I'm curious about what you are gonna do with them. Empadakamikaze (talk) 00:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Pojo threads and the "Daighosts" I just saw this thread, and i was getting interested on that. How does it works? http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t=1188235&page=2 Also, i was thinking(once more) on making some zombies counterparts, in this case it would be Zombie Counterparts of the Daigustos. Do you like it? --OnePiece (talk) 03:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Also, did you know there is a guy named Kevin Stewart on pojo? He is a staff form Konami K, but how'bout the Daighosts? They're not done yet. Actually, i not even started, but i was thiinking about making them with 1 level lower in relation to their original counterparts, and having their effects be able of bringings other from themselves from the Graveyard I don't think you got my question right, but whatever. I suppose you already thought about Banshee, which is the only thing I could think of right now. Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I was thinking about creating a New Type of Xyz Monster that we can Xyz Summon using monster from the same type or attribute. What do you think of it? OnePiece (talk) 02:36, June 16, 2014 (UTC) About the Daighosts, they will keep being monster from Attribute WIND. In some cases they will be DARK, and i'm reading their effects to zombificate them too. So, how do we Xyz Summon these plasma monster? With Level X monster? how do we get a Level X? Thanks man, but I won't; I don't really like to get involved in someone else's work, and also I have no ideas for names and for the cards themselves. I just thought the concept of Extra Deck milling (or whatever you may call that) was cool and could be explored here in this wiki, since Konami never did so. Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I don't quite remember them all, but they're like the Suimin cards: Japanese names. I only remember firestorm and sandstorm right now. Their stats kinda correlate with their name. "Jigoku" is the first and possibly only card in the English version of my cards to have "Hell" in it's name (unless I make another "Jigoku" card, which knowing my habit of making dark and grim cards recently, I probably will). The Grim Reaper (talk) 10:59, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Congrates on the 2k mark there. The cards are nice as a special for the memorial. Can you rate "Celestial Star Kurokoku" and "Sacred Guardian of the Sanctuary"? The Grim Reaper (talk) 11:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm not good at creating archetypes. That's why I've only made 3 or 4 series of monsters and none of them have more than 10 cards. I think it's got something to do with my perfectionism. Empadakamikaze (talk) 16:42, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze You may have seen already how I still edit and change cards I created long ago; that's because I'm always having a change of heart and I don't stop until I actually get satisfied with the card. I also hesitate upon expanding archetypes because I happen to make them in a manner they end up too "closed" (there's nothing to add to them, either because the thematics doesn't allow, like with Masketeers and Covered in Ash, or because I don't see the point). Also, sorry for that time when I didn't let you create your Covered in Ash, it's not that I'm an asshole of some sort, it's just there's already one card for each knight in the game, so, pointless to create anymore. Ok, this is getting too big, I'm finished. Empadakamikaze (talk) 18:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze One more request: Can you rate the [[The First Fallen Archfiend|the cover card for Haunted Firestorm]]? The Grim Reaper (talk) 18:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) 1) That was a nice thorough review. 2) I'll research Ice Barrier before I make Skoll, as I haven't played Ice Barrier in a long time. The Grim Reaper (talk) 11:46, June 18, 2014 (UTC)